Noir
This article contains spoilers Noir acts as the main antagonist of Welcome to the Game II. Noir is an extremely mysterious Shadow Web-based cult that uses The Prey as a front. In-game they're represented by two of their followers, a male/female couple, who break into Clint Edwards's Apartment for pressing too hard in his investigation of Amelea's kidnapping. Description The two Noir followers are a Caucasian man and woman, both dressed in the same attire of a black t-shirt, black pants, white sneakers, and plastic white mask. The man has a buzzcut while the woman's hair is done up in a ponytail, and they're both brunettes. The woman's mask comes with red lip stick and she's a lot shorter and lithe compared to her bulky, towering lover. The woman is also armed with a hammer. Gameplay Despite being the main antagonists narrative-wise, gameplay-wise, the Noir couple are quite possibly the least active threats out of the Police, the Breather, and Lucas Kumiega. The man will stalk the player from a variety of random locations: The balcony, the bed, one of the many hallways, the stairwell, and the alleyway. He'll stand dead still and simply stare Clint down. The only way to get rid of him is by turning your back to him and counting to 10. This will ward him off and make him vanish. If Clint were to approach him, his lover will come up behind him and bludgeon him to death with a hammer, yielding a "Killed" Game Over. He also appears at the window, however, their behavior is much different when it comes to the window. If you visit a site on the Deep Web and it absolutely doesn't load, start keeping an eye on your window, because chances are it's open. Keep checking it until you see someone there, then do the "turn your back and count to 10" strategy. If you were to completely ignore and neglect this, they'll kill you at your desk. They also get much more aggressive when you turn your lights off, and produce all kinds of harmless ambiance to creep you out, like humming, breathing, and stomping. They even knock on your door sometimes. Ending They have heavy involvement in the game's ending, as after Clint succeeds in tunneling to the Shadow Web, he's invited to the lobby by Adam. On the way there, he's jumped by Noir and taken to Adam's skyline office, where he reveals he's the leader of Noir. Depending on the player's choice, the man either escorts Clint out or the woman slits his throat. Quotes *''"Boo."'' - The woman upon taking Clint by surprise. *''*giggling* ''- The woman during and after her murder of Clint. Sounds Warning: Loud! Gallery See Noir/Gallery Trivia *The masks of the Noir members are pale, blank and non-expressing. Possibly a reference to infamous horror movie serial killer Michael Myers from Halloween. *Noir are also extremely similar to the titular antagonists of The Strangers. They're both a group of white-masked home invaders who almost never speak, are multi-gendered, closely related (Noir are significant others or possibly even spouses while The Strangers are a whole family), and are sadistically playful rather than murderous, acting like ghosts with unpredictable but still intimidating behavior as opposed to regularly trying to kill their victims. *It's possible for Lucas and Noir to appear together by sheer chance (see the Gallery). *On the lobby computer, there's a resident dossier that most certainly belongs to the female half of Noir. Her name is Ayana Armstrong, she's 29, and is noted to "Always wears black, very mysterious. Guy named Adam visits her often." Category:Characters Category:Welcome to the Game II